


Sutra

by Surreal



Series: Kama Sutra [2]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: First Time, Imported, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse makes his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sutra

~~~~

 

Jesse stood staring out the glass doors, the view of the ocean at night always captivating. He smiled gently as he saw his new lover's approach behind him reflected in the glass.

Pressing his lips lightly to Jesse's nape, Steve rested his hands on the shorter man's hips and met his eyes in the reflection. "Heavy thoughts?"

Shrugging slightly, Jesse leaned back into the other man. "Kinda. Just...you know, stuff."

"That's vague." Steve slid his arms the rest of the way around Jesse's waist, pulling him close. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Jesse assured him, turning within the circle of his friend's embrace and hugging him tightly. He smiled into the warm, solid chest when he felt Steve kiss the top of his head. "Mmmm, that's nice," the blond sighed contentedly. 

Steve rubbed his hands slowly up and down Jesse's back, soaking in the warmth his partner radiated. "Very."

Jesse moved his arms, curling them around Steve's neck and stroking the short hairs at the nape. He gave a slightly unsteady sigh and raised his head, meeting his lover's eyes before giving him a light kiss on the side of his mouth. "Was just thinking...I think I'm ready."

Pulling back a little to look down at Jesse, Steve held the somewhat uncertain gaze. He knew what his partner was talking about, what they'd been dancing around and half-discussing uncomfortably since soon after they became lovers. They'd taken their time adapting to the sexual side of their new relationship, getting used to touching each other in ways they hadn't before as only friends. Though Steve had had previous male lovers, Jesse had little experience to draw from and so they took it at the younger man's pace, moving from lingering touches to gentle kissing, gradually working up to sleeping together on a regular basis. And finally, not long before this night, making love to each other using their hands and mouths, exploring and getting to know the other's body. 

The one major step they hadn't taken yet was anal sex, though they'd both done things with their fingers and tongues to raise the comfort level for when they were ready to take that leap. Steve had already offered himself in that way, but Jesse admitted that he wanted to go first, as if it were a challenge. Perhaps it was, to him. 

Steve saw the determination, as well as a fair amount of nervous energy, staring back at him. "You sure?" 

Jesse grinned and reached up to kiss Steve's chin. "Positive. I want you, all of you, *so* much. Been thinking about it the last few days, and I just want to do it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Steve smiled affectionately, pulled his love into a tight hug then released him. "C'mon, bed."

"Don't waste anytime, do you?" Jesse snickered and let himself be pulled along by his hand downstairs to Steve's bedroom.

Steve tugged the other man into a kiss, meaning to keep it light but quickly falling deeper into the warm depths he'd grown addicted to. Humming softly into the kiss, Steve wedged his hands down and slowly unbuttoned Jesse's pants, pushing them open enough to slip his hand down and cup the hot, expanding bulge in his palm.

Jesse gave a pleased moan deep in his chest, and pushed against Steve with his whole body. He reluctantly let his hands drift from the larger body, pausing in his explorations to help Steve push his pants down, then off. 

"You do yours, I'll do mine - faster that way," Jesse kissed hard, once, before stepping back and pulling the rest of his clothes off like a pro. 

Watching with amusement and not a little arousal, Steve did as he was told and removed his own clothing as well. He took a step forward and groaned softly, when Jesse crawled onto the bed in a sensual slither. 

Jesse reached a hand out to pull him down onto the bed, the other hand curling around to grasp the back of his neck and bringing him in for deep, intense kisses. 

Breathing hard, Steve let his weight rest over his partner, lining their bodies up perfectly and rocking gently. Jesse pushed his hips up against the other man's groin, moaning as their cocks slid together. His legs bent, he held Steve by pressing his knees into the taller man's hips. "Not too much, wanna do it right this time," Jesse panted, already slick with sweat and precome. 

"If we haven't been doing it right already, then I missed something," Steve smiled down at him, and kept Jesse from responding by giving his tongue another duty. Kissing him until they both gasped for air, the detective grinned smugly as Jesse blinked at him, dazed. He rested his weight on his elbows, caging the man's ribs beneath him. "So, it's your call. How do you want to do this?"

His heart suddenly racing, Jesse licked his lips. He put his hands on Steve's shoulders, tugging and positioning his lover as he pleased. The cop ended up sitting with his back against the headboard with pillows behind him. He straddled Steve's thighs and smiled, sneaking a kiss. 

"Just...um, I need to...you know," Jesse shifted awkwardly, reaching into the bedside table drawer. He dropped a condom onto the bed but kept the bottle of lube in his hand. Fumbling a little, he managed to coat his fingers generously before setting the bottle back onto the table. 

Reaching around behind him, he stretched and readied himself as he'd practiced in private, his other hand resting on Steve's shoulder for balance. 

Steve took in the sight before him, completely struck by the beauty of the other man, and the trust being handed over to him. He realized that no one else would ever see this, had ever seen the young man like this and he was grateful to be the first and last to do so. 

Jesse finished preparing himself, giving Steve a shy smile as he brought his hand around and rubbed the excess slick onto his own cock. He picked up the condom and while kissing Steve, slipped it over his lover's erection. He leaned forward a bit to grab both their dicks into his hand and rub them together, to spread the lube and heighten their arousal even more. 

"Ready?" Jesse whispered against his lips, pulling at Steve's hips to get him to slide down a bit. He rested his arms on the other man's shoulders, his hands gripping the top of the headboard for balance.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Steve replied, his hands gravitating to rest on the slim hips above him. 

Jesse grinned and crawled forward a bit. "Let's find out." He positioned himself over Steve and sank down just enough to get the head of his cock into him. He gave a harsh grunt, his hands tightening painfully on the wood.

His legs shook under him, making it harder to stay steady. He found it harder to breathe as the enormity of what he was doing hit him. God. he was actually *doing* it, he was going to have sex with Steve, not like they'd already been doing but in the most basic, carnal sense. 

"Easy, take is slow," Steve guided him softly, his touch grounding the trembling man above him. He stayed as still as he could, giving Jesse complete control. 

Nodding with a jerk of his head, Jesse rested his forehead against his partner's and pushed down again. A strangled groan escaped at the pressure. "Damn...this is - " he hissed, then suddenly snickered, nearly losing his balance. 

"What?" Steve steadied him, wondering what he was laughing at. 

"Nothing...was gonna say 'this is harder than I was expecting' and realized what a bad pun that was," Jesse giggled, glad for the distraction. He sighed deeply, taking the opportunity to kiss Steve before moving again. 

Steve smiled at the small joke. He wrapped one arm around Jesse's waist, his fingers stroking gently in the small of his back. He couldn't believe how tight the other man was, couldn't imagine it would be this hot and he was only halfway in, the most difficult part still to come. 

He stroked Jesse's back and side with his hands, kissing his jawline soothingly. "You're doing great, just a little more."

"Nothing little about it," Jesse muttered, but he managed to relax and slide down a bit more. He felt himself being stretched beyond what he thought possible, but despite the burn he knew he wasn't in any danger. His legs ached, his stomach was knotted, he discovered muscles he never remembered studying in medical school. 

And despite all this, he was nearly giddy with pride. All the hours spent reading, trying different kinds of lube, practicing for weeks with his own hands, and talking himself into this, he was finally *doing* it. 

He wiggled a bit where he was, then slid back up so he pulled almost all the way off before twisting back down to where he had been. Steve figured Jesse was testing his comfort levels, taking the time to relax into a loose rhythm before taking the final step.

But it felt *incredible*. Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip lightly, the slick, tight motion around his dick killing brain cells as more blood rushed to where all the action was. He could feel himself getting impossibly harder and knew Jesse felt it too. 

After several seconds, Jesse felt his muscles finally relax and he could take Steve in the rest of the way without a problem. "Ooooh...god."

"Jesus, Jesse!" Steve grunted out, his arms wrapping around his partner and pulling him close. "Was that safe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jesse sighed against his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Just had to wait for the muscles to relax enough." He felt completely filled in a way he had never experienced, every nerve in his body tingling.

Steve answered with a soft 'mmhmm,' and leaned back again. His hands rested on Jesse's waist so he dragged his thumbs down to stroke both hollows of his hips. Jesse's erection had faded for the most part while he was focusing on taking Steve into his body. Steve moved one hand down to run his fingers lightly down the warm, fragile flesh. 

Jesse hooked his hands together loosely behind Steve's head as he started to move. They both sighed, soft sounds of pleasure ghosting between them. 

Finding a rhythm together after a moment, they rocked against each other in a steadily increasing tempo. Jesse was stunned again by how connected they felt, not at all like the other times they had made love. He could feel every twitch, every pulse of Steve's body around him, inside his own body and decided right then and there that he would make sure his lover someday felt this, too.

Pushing back into the now-stronger thrusts, he grunted every time they came together, his breaths punctuating the downbeats. 

Steve had already been close when Jesse started, now he was losing it fast. "Jesse...sorry, need to..."

"S'okay, it's fine...come on, let go..." Jesse quickened his pace while keeping his motions controlled. He twisted, making a tight corkscrewing action. 

With a few quick, snapping jerks of his hips, Steve came, his body curling into Jesse's. He buried his face in his lover's shoulder to muffle the cries that accompanied his spasms. 

Jesse rode out the other man's orgasm easily, loving the feel of Steve's climax inside of him, deep pulsing, twitching movements that he never expected. He felt his own cock demanding release, his balls tight against his body. 

Holding onto the condom, he pulled his body off Steve's cock before it went soft and discarded it. 

Steve, loose-limbed and panting, found the energy to kiss Jesse deeply, tenderly. "Oh, my god..." Steve sighed, stroking Jesse's hair with one hand. 

He felt Jesse's erection poking his stomach and smiled. Pushing the doctor onto his back, Steve kissed his way down the pale, warm chest until he came to the dark red cock jutting eagerly up to greet him.

Taking the base in his hand, he sucked the head into his mouth and licked it thoroughly. Rewarded with a sharp groan and a hand tangled in his already disheveled hair, he went to work with his tongue and his fingers.

Within a minute, Jesse was writhing under him, his leg muscles twitching and his head thrown back in complete ecstasy. "Godgodohgod..." he muttered, interspersed with Steve's name.

Finally, Jesse's hand tightened on Steve's head and he felt the cock on his tongue jerk just as his mouth filled with a salty warmth. He swallowed quickly several times, releasing Jesse's penis when he was finished.

Sprawling next to the panting, prone form of his blond partner, Steve grinned up at the ceiling. "So...when is it my turn?"

Jesse, despite his state, found the power to pick up a pillow and place it over the laughing detective's face.

 

~~~~

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...despite having written over 50 slash fics in my time...this is one of my rare first time fics. In other words, it's not something I do often so if it sucks, that's cause I'm used to my boys knowing what they're doing. *G* So - many thanks to my beta Juli, for her quick response and ability to make my blithering coherent; and to Rae, my tech support - who gave me *way* too much info on delicate issues, yet again.


End file.
